Redemption
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [One Shot]In a way she loved and hated the kiss. It was going to be their first and last. It was a sign of what could’ve been. She hated that the kiss represented the end of something that never was started. [Not HBP compliant]


**Title: Redemption**  
**Rated: G  
****Category: One-Shot/ AU  
****Pairing: Hermione/ Blaise  
****Genre: Angst/ Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

The gray clouds loomed over Hermione as rain started to pour. It was as if the weather was reflecting on the mood of the day. She supposed it was better than having the sun shining brightly, mocking the graveness of the day.

Her long brown hair was plastered to her body and sticking to her face. Her brown eyes were hidden beneath her bangs to prevent looking at him directly.

There were the sayings, often when you do something rash, people would say, "You're walking to your demise," or "You're signing a death warrant," or "It's your funeral" –something along those lines. Never had it seem so literal. She should know, having to walk into more danger than anyone needed in a lifetime as part of the Golden Trio.

He was different. He knew it, she knew it, and so did everybody else. For that he was a reluctant key factor in this war.

She dared to look up at him. His back was facing her and he was looking up at the crying sky, letting the drops of rain stream down his face.

She remembered the day he had come to her and revealed the Dark Mark on his arm. They had become friends during their seventh year at Hogwarts and she could still recall the hurt and betrayal she had felt that night. She couldn't stay angry when she saw the confusion, regret, loneliness, sadness, and sincerity in his voice when he asked for a second chance.

She had taken him to the Order of Phoenix. Harry had been rough, but fair nonetheless, and had him take an Unbreakable Vow. She couldn't blame him. Harry had to grow up fast and become a leader in a young age.

Being the only Death-Eater in the Order after Snape's death, he began to spy on Voldemort for them. He had easily mastered Occlumency to remain a secret. He proved his loyalty to them and gained trust and approval. Harry and Ron had begun to see him for a person rather than an ex-Death-Eater or a Slytherin. If he didn't have their respect before he certainly had it now. He even took another oath with the Unbreakable Vow to promise to fulfill his task. That proved he was serious and faithful to the Order, because now, either way, he was going to die.

Hermione, on the other hand, had grown much closer to him and hated to see him "walk to his demise." However, she had to look at the bigger picture. Even if there was another option, she knew he'd still be determine as he was now. Blaise Zabini was not one to back down.

* * *

He knew she was there behind him. He could feel her eyes on him. He just didn't dare to turn around and look at her –at least not yet. He continued to look at the sky, raindrops tearing and burning his eyes. 

His stepfather had forced him into the Death-Eater rank and for the first time in his life, he had truly felt frightened. Scared and confused, he sought out Hermione the first chance he got.

He had proved his worth to them, repeatedly, by spying on Voldemort and bringing back useful information.

He refused to bow down to anyone. His loyalty lied only to himself, yet he was raised to do the right thing. His biological father had taught him to be respectful to everybody's values, cultures, and heritage, not matter what their background, or blood was. He was raised to value freedom, and people's rights and independence over anything else.

However, was that all? Blaise prided his inherited abilities as an observer and Illusionist, but those were the very skills that had landed him in this situation. Those abilities of his led the Dark Lord to use him as some sort of "Secret Keeper." Using an ancient magical ritual, the Dark Lord used Blaise's inherited abilities to hide his location and himself. He was untraceable and untouchable. Blaise had always lived in secrecy and stayed in the shadows. He was the last person someone would suspect, and as long as he remained that way, the Dark Lord's power would increase and would remain unharmed. It was a perfect way for him reign chaos.

It didn't go according to plan, though. As soon as Blaise discovered what he was, he told the Order. He could've easily kept it to himself, because the Dark Lord needed him alive, and would keep him unharmed. If he died, the Dark Lord would be revealed. It finally made sense to him why the Dark Lord hardly requested his service.

Though, his father had prepared him for many things before his death, he never prepared Blaise for a thing called love. He knew, in the end, it was she, who influenced his decisions.

A gentle hand resting on his shoulder caused him to look down, his eyes burning from the rain. Swiftly he turned around to see the loving face of Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione looked him over with a sad, forced smile on her face. Reaching out, she gently brushed away the wet dark curls covering his eyes. He was nervous and his blue eyes were swimming with emotions. 

The brunette knew that not only was the rain wetting her face, but so was tears. Tears that were streaming down harder than before. Blaise himself looked like he wanted to breakdown in her arms.

She knew she had to tell him how she felt, or she'd regret it for the rest of her life. This was her last chance, literally. He wasn't coming back and she had to accept that. She herself might not make it out of the war alive, but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

Meeting his eyes, she whispered softly, 'I love you, Blaise.'

Shocked was his initial expression. He had admitted to himself that he had fallen for her a long time ago, but he never imagined her returning the feeling. It just seemed so surreal.

'I…I,' he didn't know why he just couldn't say it. Was it regret for what never could be?

Hermione gave him a slow, sad smile as if reassuring him it was okay if he didn't return the feeling. He rested his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. With one hand he wiped the tears from eyes and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. It was soft and unsure at first, but once Hermione started to return the kiss, he deepened it. She could feel the longing, the regret, the love, and emotions he never dared to show in that kiss. He let it all out.

In a way she loved and hated the kiss. It was going to be their first and last. It was a sign of what could've been. She hated that the kiss represented the end of something that never was started.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled her into an embrace, and whispered somewhat shakily, 'I love you, too.'

When they pulled apart, Hermione's face was stained with fresh new tears and the rain was coming down harder. Blaise took her hands and gave them a final squeeze with a slow, lazy smile of regret. He then hardened his features to appear cold and emotionless, and disappeared into thin air like a ghost. Sometimes, Hermione had to remind herself that he was an Illusionist.

Shivering from the cold, she wrapped her sweater around herself tightly. She stared off into the spot where Blaise had disappeared. He was not going to sacrifice his life in vain. Soon, Voldemort's location will be revealed along with the Dark Lord himself. He would not be able to hide under the Zabini families' shadows anymore.

Blaise had opened up to her. He had allowed her to look deep within the steel mask he always had on. He had taken a chance with her, and she hated Voldemort, now more than ever, for taking him away.

Hermione turned around and headed back to Headquarters. That final battle was approaching and there was going to be no mercy.

**Fin**


End file.
